The Dragon Games
by Cynder7777
Summary: Cynder and Spyro are rebels, fighting against Malefor, who has seized control of the Dragon Realms and holds it in his iron claw. But when Cynder somehow is captured for his annual tradition (which consists of throwing young dragons in an arena to fight to the death) she knews that she's in for a ride. How can she survive when Malefor has his heart set on killing her? AU
1. Prolouge

Silently, the purple dragon gazed out on the entirety of Warfang. The dark shadows of the night hid the cowering townsfolk from view, but the dragon knew what they were doing. All of them were hiding in the safety of their homes, cursing their horrible luck. Why might they do such a thing? Because _he _was in charge. The Dark Master ruled the realms again. Malefor was in control.

With a silent swish of his tail, Malefor turned and entered the newest building in Dragon City. It was a large town, made of dark black stone. Just looking at it gave one a feeling of… _Evil._

The monstrous dragon silently entered the building. Down the dark corridor he paced, each wide purple paw striking the stone floor distantly. Until he emerged in a large, circular room. Inside this room, a black dragoness sat, her deep pink wings tucked up to her sides.

When her red eyes caught sight of the enormous purple dragon, her head instantly dove for the floor in a bow of humility to her master.

"Rise, Nyra." The purple dragon glanced down at his mate smugly.

She lifted her black head and gazed firmly into his eyes. "You did, Malefor. You finally did it."

He turned and nodded. "Yes I did. I finally defeated that purple nuisance. Although…" He glared at the ground in enraged silence.

"I know. Spyro and Cynder both got away."

The evil dragon hissed, "I didn't realize that purple brat knew how to create a portal. I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

Nyra said nothing. She simply lowered her gaze in silence. For several minutes, they stood like this. Then, Nyra whispered, "What are you going to do now, Malefor? How will you control this world now?"

His black pupils thinned to the slimmest slits. "I know just what to do." He blinked slowly at her, then murmured something softly into her ear.

When he finished, she snapped her head away from him and stared into his eyes in shock. "Would you really do that? Would you really be so cruel?"

Malefor's eyes stayed frosty and cold. "Yes."

Nyra turned away and silently shook her head. "I… I can't believe it. I knew that you were the Dark Master, but this is malicious, even for you."

"I couldn't care less about the dragons living in the realms. I hardly even care for the ones who fight for me. Why shouldn't I do this?"

The she-dragon just shook her head again. "No, I'm not trying to stop you. Malefor, I know that you'll do whatever the heck you please. But this… I never would have expected it, that's all."

"Do you think it will work?" the purple beast growled.

"Oh, it'll work. They won't even dream of trying to fight after a couple of years. But before then… you know that they'll fight and resist every way possible."

Malefor just laughed darkly. "And each attempted revolt will only bring one more level of torment for them. They struggle at their own risk."

Nyra slowly rose to her feet. "Try it. See how it goes."

A sneer crept onto the purple dragon's face. "In the morning, I will announce my decision."

"From the Dark Master himself; from here on, each dragon, unless approved by Malefor, is to be sent to live in a district. Each district shall feature a single element. Each district will consist of only this element and none shall live in another district.

"Each district shall be charged with supplying Warfang with a different resource. Some will supply food, others another resource. Each shall do as the Capital commands.

"In penance of your uprising and refusal to accept your new ruler, each district shall offer up a male and female dragon between the ages of 10 and 30 at a public reaping. These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capital and after a short period of training, transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the death, until a lone victor remains.

"Henceforth and forevermore, this pageant shall be known as the Dragon Games."

The black dragon that had raised the message to those of Warfang turned and stepped back, but he did not remove himself from the platform above the assembled crowd. From another platform, towering over the other, Malefor watched with cold eyes. Something was missing. This message wasn't personal enough. None of the dragons would truly feel how the Dark Master had issued this. It was merely an announcement in which one of his cronies shared.

It was decided.

The purple dragon extended his tan wings and leapt from the platform he towered on. After spiraling down in a kill-plunge, he snapped out his wings and landed heavily on the platform, several steps ahead of his announce.

"Listen up, people of Warfang!" Malefor roared.

All eyes were on him.

"The first Dragon Games will be in 10 days time! All must be assembled in the designated districts by this hour on the 10th day. At sunhigh, all must gather in the District Square, were the first reaping shall commence!"

Gasps of alarm and horror echoed in the city. Malefor smirked out at the people, loving every second of their despair.

With a cold sneer, the monstrous purple dragon turned. He started to pad away, then turned and gazed right into the eyes of a young dragon that trembled in the crowd. A scornful glare lit his face as he snarled, "Happy Dragon Games and may the odds be never in your favor."

**A/N: **Thanks for actually reading this thing. This story has been an idea of mine for some time, and I actually started writing it in a notebook the day after school ended last year. Since I got an account here, I figured I might as well type it up and share it with the public.

In my original story, in my notebook, I didn't add a prologue, but I wanted to on this one, so now you get to read one!

Don't stop reading this just because you think that my version will be identical to the books. You may be surprised…

**Got Questions?**

If you're confused on anything at all in the story, feel free to ask! I don't want any confused people walking around. No matter how stupid you think the question is, ask away! After all, the only stupid question is a question not asked. (Don't forget that I have the right to not answer any questions… don't want to give away any surprises I have in the future!)

**Review, if you please!**

I'd really appreciate if you'd review. Tell me what you think I should change, any ideas you have, etc… I'd love to hear your thoughts.

-Cynder7777


	2. Chapter 1

**Discalaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Spyro or the Hunger Games...T_T I just write about them.

The tingle of electricity filled the air around me as I nervously stuck my muzzle out of the bushes. Before me loomed a wall of electrified steel, and beyond the chain link fence, a stretch of grass until you reached the filthy wood and straw huts of District 8.

Spyro glanced gently at me. "Are you sure you want to do this, Cyn?" he murmured.

Swallowing my fear, I strongly returned his gaze. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

Shifting his weight to the side, the purple dragon smiled grimly. "It's hard not to, Cynder. Considering what happened last time…"

I shivered at the thought. Almost a moon ago was the last time I had been in District 8, and it turned into a complete disaster…

Briefly, I brushed his tail with mine. Then, the hum of the electric fence ended. With a sly smile, I withdrew. "And they claim that it's electric sun-up to moondown."

"Hey. Watch your back, Cyn." Spyro nervously grinned at me.

"I've been doing this for 3 moons, Spyro."

"Doesn't mean it's any easier getting in without being caught, and you're a little out of practice."

Lowering my gaze, I slinked forward towards a hole in the fence, exposed by weather and erosion. Pressed low to the dirt, I squeezed under the fence. The ends of the sharp wire scratched hungrily at my back. Tucking my tail up next to my body, I climbed to my paws, glanced over my shoulder, and smiled at Spyro. He just looked at me with concern. Despite the urge to try and comfort him once more, I turned and slinked through the meadow grasses.

A moment later, I slipped smoothly into District 8, the Shadow District. I wasn't a shadow dragon; at least, not fully. But with my black scales and silver horns, I resembled the majority of the citizens in this district. However, my blood red chestplates and wings both distinguished me as something different.

There wasn't much action on the dusty streets. Only a single dragon, his ragged and torn wings tucked close to his painfully thin sides, turned and eyed me with his hollow, suspicious yellow eyes. Once he registered my existence, he simply snorted and turned his head away.

My heart ached at his indifference towards the world. The poor dragons making up the 12 districts, one for each main element and the last holding the minor elements, suffered horrible abuse. Malefor, the monstrous purple dragon who had enslaved the Dragon Realms, spent all of his time trying to make their lives as miserable as possible. He held his throne of power in Dragon City, also called Warfang. From there, he ruled with scorn and cruelty. And I, along with Spyro and a limited number of other dragons, resisted Malefor's reign.

Tense and anxious, I trotted down the street. Something was wrong. It was just too quiet… I paused for a heartbeat; the only audible sound was my smooth breathing.

Another moment of silence passed before I slinked forward once again. Feeling like I was exploring a ghost town, I continued on.

At last, I reached a shadowy hut, the dark wood damp and the straw roof moldy to prevent any sort of fire. I slipped inside. My paw steps sounded unusually loud on the crisp dirt floor as I pressed on into the shadows of the shack.

Entering a dimly light room with only the light of a single torch of dark shadowfire, I stopped. In a corner just off to my right rested a purple crystal, radiating with dark energy. The far wall housed 2 beds of straw; one was occupied by a young dragoness, who slept on. Other than that, the room was clear; not counting the dragon in the middle of the floor, lying on his side, back facing me.

Silently, I crept up closer to the young creature. His regular breathing matched the gentle flick of his tail as they both pulsed in unison.

Before I was less than a tail-length away, the black dragon twisted around, fangs bared and claws gleaming, only to fall short and simply gawk in shock at me, his mouth open.

My tensed up muscles relaxed. I had almost scratched his eyes out, just as he had mine. Softly, I smile. "Hey, Darkscratch."

His shock changed to confusion, then pure horror. "Cyn… Cyn… Cynder!" he stammered. He looked around frantically. "What in the blazes are you doing here?!"

Flinching, I grumbled, "Sorry I came back after a moon of doing other things. Guess you've moved on past me, huh?" Hopefully he could tell how wounded I felt. That was no way to greet a friend who had been away for a while!

"No, Cynder! You can't be here! Oh, foxdung, foxdung, foxdung…" Darkscratch moaned as he paced back and forth, his wings tucked close to his sides.

Anger flashed in my green eyes. "Thanks for making me feel wanted!" I snarled, digging my silver talons into the ground.

"What? No! That's not what I mean… Ugh! Cyn-"

"Then _what_ do you mean?!"

He sank his black talons into the earth. "Don't interrupt!"

His cold anger, clearly fueled by fear, made me flinch. The one thing that made Darkscratch so different from me is how he rarely ever got angry. I was known among the rebels for my legendary temper. Very few (hint hint Spyro) could calm me if I was furious. "Ok," I murmured timidly.

"T-Thank you." Despite his fear, Darkscratch tried to smile weakly at me. "It's not that I don't want you here, Cynder. It's that you _can't_ be here."

"What? That makes no sense!"

The black dragon shook his head. "Clearly, you don't understand. Let me explain it to you in one simple word: _Reaping_."

My confusion changed to terror in a heartbeat. The Reaping was today. Take all of Malefor's ideas of torturing these defenseless dragons, bundle them into one, and you have the Reaping, leading up to… The Dragon Games.

The district is herded up and forced to watch as all young dragons, from 10 years to 30 years, are registered and caged by age and gender. Then, a name is removed from the girls' registered names and one from the boys'. The two "lucky" dragons that are chosen will be sent to Dragon City to compete against the 23 other dragons; even the one from the same district. And together, those 24 dragons will fight to the death in a huge arena until only one dragon remains. This victor will become a celebrity and be hailed with fame and fortune. But for the 23 others…

I looked away from Darkscratch. "We miscounted the days…" I whispered.

"Who miscounted what…?" a voice murmured in the corner.

We both turned and looked. The dragoness in the corner who had been sleeping had clearly woken up. She stood up and flexed her ebony wings. She was pure black; even her horns were the shadowy color. The only dash of color she had were her bright amber eyes. It was rare for a shadow dragon to have yellow eyes. Blue was a common color, and green just slightly less, but amber? Almost completely unheard of.

The she-dragon blinked sleepily at me and breathed, "Cynder…?"

Darkscratch glanced at me. "Yeah. Today of all days too, Nightfeather."

Nightfeather stared at me, a baffled look on her face. "No kidding." She padded over towards me. "Looks like we got a problem, now don't we, Darkscratch?"

He nodded. I cringed. Why did I have to come today? Why couldn't Spyro and I have decided to wait one more day?

The 17-year old dragon put a comforting paw on my shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get you out." A grim smile lit his face. "We've done things a whole lot more dangerous than sneaking you out."

It was true. Darkscratch, Nightfeather, and I, along with a few other dragons in this district, were spies. The dragons in District 8 were the rebels' eyes and ears on the inside. They'd leak any information to me, and I'd share it with Spyro and the others who hid out in the woods. Then, usually Darkscratch would help me do whatever needed to be done in the District. We're pillaged food supplies, ambushed weapon deliveries… the Painmakers, or security here, were none the wiser.

"Yeah, we have. Let's go. The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"Nightfeather nodded. "I'll head out first and if I see anything that could be dangerous to you, I'll come back. If I'm gone for 20 minutes, then scatter." Without another word, the pure black dragoness tore out of the door and disappeared from sight.

The next 20 minutes felt like the longest minutes of my life. I just paced in a small circle, fighting the urge to just sprint out the door and to the forest for all I'm worth. _No, Cynder. You'll be fine. You get out of here. Stay calm._

Last year, Spyro and I watched the Dragon Games. All citizens of the Districts are required to watch, while the Capital, also known as Warfang and Dragon City, would watch for pleasure. The purple crystal in the corner of this house? It served as a receiver. All the dragons in the arena would be recorded and the message sent out across the Dragon Realms. The rebels in the woods have some of these so they can receive such messages.

The last Dragon Games had been horrible and cruel. It took place in the ruins of a volcano; many dragons had suffered painful burns. The winner was actually a fire dragon that year (no surprise). But the mutant creatures and other horrible things in that arena… Trust me; it wasn't fun to watch in the least.

Darkscratch, who had been resting on the hard packed earth, stood up and growled, "We've waited long enough. Let's go!"

I turned and raced towards the door, my friend and ally right behind me. Then, as I'm about to hit the cool morning air, something obstructed my path and I bowled into it, sending me rolling back. Instantly, I scramble to my feet.

Darkscratch had passed me, and now skidded to a halt a few tail-lengths ahead of me. He stared up in horror, crouched beneath the muscular dragon blocking the door. His black scales reflected no light, making them appear dull and even darker. His wings were pure light purple, clearly revealing that he was an ice dragon. His cold, blue eyes bore into me, and he had the blood red spiked collar and bracelets on his neck and paws, revealing what he was; a Painmaker.

"Watch where you're going, fool," he hissed at me. Two smaller dragons, one with deep green wings and the other with electric blue, surrounded me and shoved me up next to Darkscratch. Their scales were the same dull black, leading me to believe that all three of these dragons had dyed their scales.

The lead Painmaker grabbed my muzzle and turned my face up towards him, allowing him to study it. I strained against his firm grip, but he was far bigger than me and wouldn't let go. Finally, he released me, and I jerked my head down and away from his incriminating gaze.

The big brute of a dragon shoved his face next to mine, allowing me the every so lovely smell of rotting meat on his foul breath. Staring deep into my green eyes, he hissed, "I don't recall seeing you here before, but you look familiar…" A pang of fear shot through my veins. Would he recognize me? I was a wanted outlaw… dead or alive, preferably alive. The Painmakers probably saw my picture a good 5 times a day. But in person, would he recognize me?

He looked into my eyes for a moment longer, then withdrew his head. "Anyways," he purred in a voice so silky and smooth it was deadly, "Come little ones. It's time for the Reaping."

**A/N;** First chapter done! The next one should be out soon… Probably in the next week… So I started typing up the stuff I have written already. I added and stuff, so it's a little longer now. Hope you like it!

**Got Questions?**

If you're confused on anything at all in the story, feel free to ask! I don't want any confused people walking around. No matter how stupid you think the question is, ask away! After all, the only stupid question is a question not asked. (Don't forget that I have the right to not answer any questions… don't want to give away any surprises I have in the future!)

**Review, if you please!**

I'd really appreciate if you'd review. Tell me what you think I should change, any ideas you have, etc… I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Have a great week!

-Cynder7777

r document here...


	3. Chapter 2

Trembling, I stood in the line of young dragons, none of them yet adults. Each dragon stopped at a table, were a bored looking Painmaker sat with a large book before him. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I was certain that whatever it was, it was a bad thing.

As I grew closer and closer to the front of the line, I only got more nervous. What in the blazes could that Painmaker be doing?

Once I was second in line, I was almost frantic. My heart was beating so rapidly that I thought it might explode. Fearfully, I shot a glance towards the 17-year old male cage, where they had Darkscratch. He had already registered, so now got to wait for the event to begin. Darkscratch's warm green eyes offered encouragement, and I knew he was trying to say, "Don't be afraid."

I winked at him, despite myself. Then, swallowing my fear, I turned back towards the front of the line, just in time to watch the dragon in front of me, with his navy blue scales and black wings and chestplates, turn left and pad down the path towards one of the many cages with male dragons.

"Next," the uninterested Painmaker rumbled.

Nervously, I stumbled forward. Swallowing, I watched the Painmaker. He glared at me briefly, and then grunted, "Name."

"Cyn… Er…" I stammered.

He dipped a claw into a small bowl of black ink, only to hover over the page of his book. "What a minute. You're name is Sinner?" he raised a skeptical eyebrow at me.

"What? No! My name is…" I trailed off again. What could I say? They couldn't know who I really was…

The Painmaker lifted his other eyebrow at me. "Don't you know your own name, little one?"

I flinched. Oops… all I seemed to do was make mistakes… "Of course I do! It's… Er…" The dragon motioned as if to encourage me to continue, moving his paw in a circular motion. "Er… Shadow! Yeah! My name is Shadow!"

The faintest of smiles lit his lips. "Age?"

"Um… 15."

He nods slowly as he scratched that down on the paper. Then, with lightning-quick reflexes, the Painmaker snatched my right front paw and pressed it firmly in the black bowl. Once the ink had seeped all over my paw, he gently pressed my paw firmly against the page, inside a box. As he did, the dragon leaned forward and murmured, "Nervous?"

Letting out a faint breath, I nodded slowly.

"Thought so. Don't worry. You're name will be in there only 32 times. There're thousands of names. You won't get picked."

"Thanks," I whispered.

Without any acknowledgement about what had passed between us, the black Painmaker, red wings tucked to his side, grunted, "5th cage on your right."

Smiling weakly, I stumbled into the large cage he pointed out, made of firm steel bars. The Painmaker standing next to it slammed the door shut, much to my dismay. I settled in one of the back corners, ignoring the other two she-dragons. Lying down, I tucked my paws under my chest and muttered, "Typically of Malefor to cage us." I didn't even attempt to hide the disgust in my voice.

Much to my surprise, both dragonesses in the cage turned to me. "You got that right," one purred, while the other nodded.

Casually, they approached me. One of them sent me a dazzling smile. "Haven't seen you around before," she purred.

"Well… Um…" I glanced nervously at the other cages around us. Most on the female half of the town center were empty, but a few had some she-dragons. Past the ever shortening line of dragons, 20 more cages rested, each packed to the brim with miserable male dragons. Compared to the minuscule number of she-dragons, the guys outnumbered the girls 10 to 1. There was even a good reason for this. Back way back when Malefor was a young purple dragon and started wrecking havoc on the world, he killed off basically almost every single female dragon he could find. Thousands of she-dragons died at his claws. Only a scarce few remained. For some strange reason, when he killed all the she-dragons it lowered the chances of a female being born, so even when the rare dragonesses had eggs, the majority had been male. Honestly, I was surprised to see as many she-dragons as there were.

As one got older, the dragon's name was put in the raffle twice as many times as the year before. So, when a dragon turned 10 their name was put in once. The next year, it was put in 2 times, then 4, 8, and so on, until the dragon was 30; their last year. After surviving that year, they'd be home free and never have to worry about the Dragon Games again. All they have to do is start working. What they'd do depends entirely on the district, but still.

Unfortunately for me, that was a long way off. Despite my claims to the Painmaker about being 15, I happened to only be 12. Plus, I was a rebel. If I was caught, Malefor would personally enjoy torturing me, possibly even publically executing me.

Giving me a humored look, the she-dragon leaned forward, "So… Who are you exactly?"

"Err…" I licked my lips nervously, my long black tail twitching uneasily.

Suspicion lit the dragoness' blue gaze. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

I turned away and muttered, "No, not really."

The other dragoness piped in. "Why not? Who are you exactly?"

My lip curled dangerous. "Someone who has a lot to lose and doesn't want to take any chances. Now move along, before I teach you why nobody messes with me." My silver claws gripped the cage bottom tightly. My eyes flashed with a dark anger.

Both dragonesses noticed this and took a step away nervously. "Fine," the first one growled, her blue eyes wide with wary hostility.

My head drooped, and I felt a pang of sympathy for the two she-dragons. "I'll tell you this, though. The main reason I won't tell you has nothing to do with _him._ I would sooner die that work for the Dark Master."

I could still feel the strong suspicion of the other two dragons, but they murmured to me, "OK."

"Trust me. If I had my way in this, you never would have had the chance to meet me. It's all a matter of bad timing on my part. That's why I'm here."

The second dragoness purred, "Don't worry too much. You'll never get picked. It'll be one of them." Her gaze shifted towards the cages housing older dragons. Some crouched, muscles bulging and eyes narrowed dangerously, glaring out at the world around them. The Painmakers returned their glares forcefully. Others trembled, shooting fearful glances towards their captors, dreading what was to come.

4 dragons were held in the cage farthest to the right, meaning that all 4 of them were 30 years of age. One she-dragon sat in the 26 cage, and one at 22. My heart pounded nervously as I met the gaze of Nightfeather. She sat alone in the 17 cage, her amber eyes burning with horror. She realized that Darkscratch had failed to get me out. It was too late for that.

Unwilling to meet her searching gaze, I turned and looked towards the four cages on the other side. A shivering she-dragon crouched in the corner of the 11 year old dragoness cage. Other than that, the other cages were empty; until you got to the overcrowded, miniscule cages for the males, of course.

**_RWAR!_**

Snarling in alarm, I snapped my head around and focused in on the large hill. All the cages had been placed in a semi-circle around. And on that dirt hill, a snarling, pure black dragon stood. No color lit him except for his strange royal blue eyes. Behind him were 3 dragons; one a black she-dragon with deep blue eyes, another pure black male, and an extremely skinny male who served as the mayor of District 8.

His lips pulled back to reveal gleaming white fangs, the dragon hissed, "Silence." All traces of chatter disappeared and there was dead silence.

Snorting with amusement, the dragon sneered, "That's better." Lifting a paw, he casually studied one of his ebony claws. "Welcome to the Reaping, loyal citizens of District 8. Oh, wait. That isn't what you are, you sniveling ungrateful things. Now, because you never really understood that your real master is Malefor, the Dark Master, he must enforce his reign with the one thing that you all despise. This year, it will be soon be time for the 49th annual Dragon Games!"

Confusion flashed in my mind. 49th? That couldn't have been possible, not that many games already. It should only be the second… After all, Spyro and I had only been gone for a few days when Malefor first took control. Spyro had used a new technique he had just learned; making a portal. Through this portal, we had traveled through time and space and staked out somewhere far away, but we had returned only a few days after we left. Malefor had only held the world in his paws for a few days! We had seen last year's games, so it should have only been the second Dragon Games… And yet they claimed that 49 years of this had passed! How is that possible?

"Now, please welcome your representative, the dashing and elegant Nightshade!" The ebony dragon stepped back and lowered his head respectfully to the oncoming she-dragon.

It was the dragoness who had been on the stage before. She tossed her head and gazed out on the caged youths and fearful adults cowering beneath the hill on which she stood. This dragoness had light red markings along her spine, which jutted out on both sides for a paw-length and then ended in a point. Her deep blue eyes matched perfectly with her same colored wings and chestplates. Smiling at the forced audience, Nightshade purred, "Welcome, welcome!"

I couldn't conceal my growl of fury. That snake-hearted she-dragon had grown up a lot in the last however many years had passed and had grown into a hardly recognizable, corrupt creature. She must be in her mid sixties, since the last time I saw her she was 16 and it seemed 49 years had passed. It may sound like she was an old dragon now, but for us, 60 was considered to be young. After all, most dragons live to be around 500 years of age…

The last time I saw her… Once, a while ago, Spyro and I had tried to convert Nightshade from Malefor's side to our own, but she not only declined, she basically stabbed us in the back. She betrayed us. We had told her and told her how evil Malefor really was. She was completely aware of that, she told us in the end. She said that that's why she wanted to work for him. So much for that plan.

Silence met the dragoness' attempt to be kind and cheerful. This cause a nasty gleam to come over her eyes. "Fine then," she sang out. "We might as well begin." She padded up towards the two large glass balls that were centered on the hill. One was filled to the brim with slips of paper, while the other was hardly a quarter full of extremely similar pieces of paper. Nightshade lifted a paw and reached toward the full one, then snapped her talon around and plunged it into the other ball. "Ladies first!"

My heart skipped a beat as Nightshade swished her paw around in the glass ball, moving all the papers around. She grasped a shred of paper between two of her navy talons. Smiling softly, the she-dragon pulled the scrap out of the ball. Carefully, she opened the folded page, took a deep breath, and…

"Shadow, age 15."

Relief flowed through my veins. I wasn't Shadow, and I certainly wasn't 15. Yet all the stares rested on me. What was their problem? I'm not Shadow; I'm Cyn-

Oh. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening…

Feeling like I was going to choke on my own spit, I forced myself to smile softly. "Oh, that's me…" I whimpered, my tail drooping. Screaming in my head with every step, I slowly padded to the front of the cage. The creaking of the door was all too loud when the Painmakers opened it. Each pawstep was forced as I climbed out and started up towards the hilltop. I knew exactly what would be going through each dragon's head.

Other tributes would have a mix of emotions. Anyone who knew and recognized me would be full of horror or dismay. Some males would still be anxious or fearful, with their turn coming soon. Some of the females would be relieved, while still others might pity me or feel sympathy.

The adults would probably either be relieved that their daughter or sister wasn't chosen, or curious about whom I was. Of course, there could be other things that were running through their heads.

Painmakers were probably already placing bets on if I'd survive based on my appearance; like how muscular or lean I was.

Without a drop of courage, I mounted the hill and stopped right next to Nightshade. She smiled boldly at me. "Sit right her, honey," she purred. With her long tail, the she-dragon patted the ground on her right side.

As I settled next to her, the dragoness studied my face carefully. Leaning in close, quiet enough that only the dragons behind us and I could hear, Nightshade hissed, "You look familiar… Like a distant memory from years ago…"

Alarm swept aside my fear. "Must have been a coincidence."

Nightshade narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but withdrew and sang out, "Any volunteers?" dead silence met her words. No one would save the likes of me. "No?"

I glared at Nightfeather to be sure that she wouldn't volunteer, and I knew by that she had realized what little good it would do by the way she lowered her gaze. Frantically, I shot my gaze over to the other half of the town square and hunted out Darkscratch. My green eyes met his. Wild alarm filled my gaze, for I knew what he was planning on doing. Widening my eyes, I shook my head. No. Don't volunteer…

Shrugging cheerfully, the black she-dragon reached inside the other ball and pawed at the slips of paper, rummaging about. "Now, gentlemen."

One piece got caught between her talons. "Now, our lucky winner is…" she paused, unfolding the paper. "Blackwing, age 17!"

Dread and horror that had flowed through my veins was washed away by complete despair. The only thing that could make this worse was him.

Crowds of Painmakers parted, making way for the black dragon to pass, his navy blue wings tucked tightly. Yet his turquoise eyes, flecked with bright green, never left my face.

Blackwing mounted the hill and sat on the other side of Nightshade. Winking at me in an attempt to hide his fear, he purred, "Hey, _Shadow_."

"You," I hissed back.

"Any volunteers?"

I snapped my head around and stared at Darkscratch once again. If he were to volunteer, now would be his chance. He stepped forward and opened his mouth as if to say something when he glanced at me. Shaking my head mouthing, "No," I stared right back at him. Blackwing noticed my reaction and followed my gaze.

Looking troubled, the dragon withdrew, staring at me firmly.

Breaking his gaze, I looked at the ground, fully aware that everyone's attention had shifted from the new tribute back to me. It was suspicious, I knew, how I had red wings and chestplates. Most shadow dragons have blue or black wings, so I seemed like a strange hybrid. Almost like I wasn't fully shadow dragon, which I wasn't, but they weren't suppose to know that. Luckily, I had the Shadowstone marking, a black diamond between my eyes. Only a shadow dragon can have one, so I was covered… Slightly.

"No volunteers?" Nightshade sighed. "You are so boring, as usual… Oh well! So I give you…" she paused for dramatic effect, "Our tributes, Blackwing and… Shadow…!" she delivered a slightly hostile and completely suspicious look towards me. "Anyway, happy Dragon Games, and may the odds be never in your favor!"

Her speech was met with hisses and boos. "Touché crowd," the dragoness murmured, unlocking a chuckle from one of the pure black dragons behind her. Then, loud enough for all to hear, the she-dragon purred, "Oh, I see that you want to show your _loyalty _and _admiration_ for Malefor himself. I'm sure he'd love to… Come pay you a little visit."

Dead silence.

"That's better… Dismissed." She started to turn when she remembered something. "Oh, and parents and close friends can come say goodbye to these two lovely dragons at the Capital Building."

The crowd scattered, desperate to get out of this place. But before I could as much as breathe, three Painmakers shoved me forward after Nightshade, Blackwing, and the other three dragons. Snapping around, I hissed and slashed out at them, my normally smooth scales unlocking to reveal the sharp, ragged edges. This gave me a much more ferocious look, and it managed to get all of their attentions.

"Move along," one purred before shoving me forward. So, I moved into a very smooth stride, my eyes slits and my tail twitching in fury.

As they herded me along, one Painmaker murmured, "She sure has spirit."

"And a temper." With a laugh, he flicked his tail in my face. I lunged and snapped my fangs a breath away from it.

"Next time I won't miss," I growled through clenched teeth.

"Really?" He slapped my cheek with his tail. Lightning fast, I sank my teeth deep into it. His mocking, laughing eyes changed to slits and he yelped in pain.

Nightshade turned and snorted in surprise. "Shadow, what…?"

The Painmaker jerked away, but I just sank my talons and fangs in deeper.

Blackwing ran over to me. "Let go, Cyn- Er, I mean Shadow."

I shot him a glare and clamped down as hard as I could before spitting the tail out, along with a mouthful of blood. Coldly, I brushed past him.

"Shadow!"

Turning, I gave him a frosty glare. "I don't want to have anything to do with _you._"

Twitching his tail, Blackwing desperately sighed before following me from a distance. Scowling, Nightshade pulled in next to me. "I don't know who you are or who you think you are, but that was uncalled for." She flicked my muzzle with her tail, then led the way towards the Capital Building.

**A/N;** I am sooo sorry for the wait! I got really busy, and just about forgot this story even existed… Hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait. No promises on the next one, but I will try to get it out soon.

**Got Questions?**

If you're confused on anything at all in the story, feel free to ask! I don't want any confused people walking around. No matter how stupid you think the question is, ask away! After all, the only stupid question is a question not asked. (Don't forget that I have the right to not answer any questions… don't want to give away any surprises I have in the future!)

**Review, if you please!**

I'd really appreciate if you'd review. Tell me what you think I should change, any ideas you have, etc… I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Thanks, and again, _I'm sorry!_ Have an excellent day!

-Cynder7777


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; ** I do not own Spyro, no matter how much I wish I did. Enjoy!

The soft cushion under my paws did nothing to warm the icy fear in my heart. Trembling, I glanced around the room in the Capital Building. It was well flourished, with animal pelts hanging on the walls. Here, I waited in silence during the time other tributes would say goodbye to their friends and families. But I expected no such visits. After all, I was nothing but an outlaw.

My eyes drifted closed, and I lay down, tucking my paws under my chest. Wings hanging loosely at my side, I listened to the steady pulse of my breathing.

Exhaling sharply, I turned to the sound of paw steps. Snapping my eyes open, I stared in shock at the two visitors looking down at me.

"Oh, Shadow… What have we done?" Darkscratch looked deep into my eyes.

His sister weaved around him. "You're blocking the door, idiot." Turning to me, she droned, "And why didn't you get her out of here?"

Snorting, the dragon growled, "You think I didn't try?!"

"What… What are you doing here? You can't be seen with me!" I dropped my voice to a whisper. "When Malefor watches the Reaping through his communication crystal, he'll recognize me! Anyone who has even glanced at me will be herded up and interrogated!"

"Wouldn't it be even more suspicious if poor Shadow had no visitors? It would lead them to the conclusion sooner." Darkscratch flared his nostrils at me.

"Besides," Nightfeather added, amber eyes gleaming, "We'll just tell them the truth about how you deceived us too. All we thought was that you were an innocent, lonely she-dragon, not a wanted outlaw."

Lowering his green gaze, Darkscratch murmured, "And besides, we needed to say goodbye."

My blood turned to ice. "I'm not gunna make it out of there, am I?"

Sucking in a breath, Nightfeather closed her eyes. "Well, you got a one in 24 chance…" Darkscratch murmured.

I sat down in front of Nightfeather and, balancing on my hind legs, wrapped my forepaws around her neck in a tight embrace. "Take care, my friend."

"Watch your tail in there. Malefor won't want you to live."

"I don't expect to, but I'll definitely try. Oh, you bet I will try!"

Hugging me tight, Darkscratch brushed my cheek with his muzzle. "I'll get word to Spyro. Don't worry, Cynder," he breathed in my ear.

Lightly, I brushed his paw with my tail. "Thanks. For everything."

Two Painmakers entered the room. "It's time to go," they growled coldly.

Gazing into both dragons' eyes in turn, I turned and allowed the two black dragons, decorated with their spiked collars, to sweep me away from District 8.

They led me through the building and to the front exit, where Blackwing and Nightshade waited. The Painmakers shoved me forward, then retreated without a word.

"Good. You're both here. We have to go to the portal site. Blackshadow will meet us there." She turned and flicked both of us with her long tail.

Blackwing turned and looked at me. "After you," he purred. Despite what appeared to be his cheerful mood, I could see the tears in his eyes. Scowling at him, I reluctantly followed the she-dragon, noticing as he fell in a tail-length behind me.

Nightshade led us out to an open, grassy field. At the edges of the field, the tall electric fence stood, and beyond that, freedom to the endless trees stretching as far as my sharp gaze could see.

Crouching a few tree-lengths away from the fence was one of the pure black dragons from the Reaping. He was the one with the navy blue eyes. Yawning to demonstrate his boredom, the dragon purred, "Took your time, didn't you?"

Narrowing her eyes, Nightshade growled, "You would know."

"Touché," the dragon snorted. "Well, you aren't the only one who's late. The dragon who's supposes to create the portal? Gone."

"We'll have to wait a few more minutes before deciding what to do."

Tucking my wings in, I sat down and suspiciously watched the black dragon. Noticing I was staring at him, the dragon growled, "What are you looking at, sweetheart?"

"Nothing. Is there anything to see?" I snarled back.

His navy blue eyes narrowed, and tension crackled in the air between us like electricity.

Noticing the way we were glaring at each other, the other dragons approached. "Come now, Blackshadow. Calm down," Nightshade breathed.

"Cynder, stop it," Blackwing murmured. He lightly brushed my side with a paw, and the second I felt the contact I jerked away and hissed.

Turning slowly to look at me, Nightshade half hissed, half whispered, "What did you call her?"

Smiling grimly, Blackshadow grunted, "Cynder. He called her Cynder."

"I thought that face looked familiar." Gazing at me, the she-dragon chuckled. Frantically, I glanced towards the fence. I could just-

"Go ahead; try it." Navy blue eyes gleaming, the black dragon circled me slowly, flicking his tail. My eyes never left his, nor his left mine.

"Don't tempt me." I sank my claws into the ground, trying to mask my fear, yet even I could smell the fear-scent reeking off of me.

Turning towards the District, Nightshade trotted off. "I'll get some Painmakers!" she called over her shoulder.

I bit my tongue to keep from exploding at Blackwing, instead showing my fury and annoyance with an icy cold glare. His hurt look left a pinprick of guilt in the fire of my heart, but not enough to prevent the growl from rising in my throat.

Pulling out a small, light purple crystal, Blackshadow asked, "Know what this is?"

"A communication crystal," I growled, taking a nervous step back.

"Impressive," he taunted me. "Even if you've lived in a hole for the past year, you do get out occasionally. More specifically, this small, little crystal is your end, because it's how Malefor is going to find out that you were here."

Another step away. "Who are you?" I hissed.

"Blackshadow, winner of the 25th Dragon Games, sweetheart. And your personal trainer for the most current Games."

"What?!" Oh, no. Not him…

Looking down, Blackwing murmured, "It's true. He really is the winner of the First Quarter Quell, and our trainer."

Curling my lip, I shook my head. "Great. Just great."

"Well, you certainly have potential to win, if you don't bite everyone's head off first." He brushed my cheek with his tail, and snorted in surprise when I didn't even flinch. "Well, then. I shall contact Malefor immediately." Turning, the black dragon slashed a claw over the crystal and a faint light glowed from it. Blackshadow placed the small crystal on the ground and an image appeared out of the purple light pillar. The head of a dragon, a dragon with deep mahogany/purple scales. Bright, yellow eyes with pure black slits for pupils turned and focused on the nervous dragon. Pulling back his lips to reveal white fangs, the dragon tilted his head. His 16 horns gleamed on his head; 12 sticking out on the back, all a variety of sizes, and 4 on his forehead.

"Blackshadow. Why do you disturb me?" The image of the dragon yawned, revealing red gums and long, white teeth.

"Malefor." The dragon let out a forced dip of his head, his two black horns reflecting the purple light.

Sighing, Malefor droned, "Why are you disturbing me?"

"Well…"

As the black creature started explaining about me, I silently turned away, towards the forest. Taking a step towards freedom, I unfolded my wings quietly, the red membrane gleaming like veils of blood stretched between ebony wing fingers. Bunching my muscles, I coiled all my power and…

Sprung.

Snapping my wings open, I flared my shoulder muscles, straining for every drop of speed I could. Eyes drifting, Blackshadow hissed, "Oh, foxdung!" And scampered across the ground underneath me, his long legs easily keeping up with my flying. Jumping up, he snatched his claws shut in the air to try and grab me. Straining my wings, I twisted around to try and avoid his desperate lunges. Triumphantly, I barely evade it. Gravity started pulling him down back to earth and I was home free!

Yet his talons snagged on my tail blade, and tucking in a wing, I dove towards the ground as he did, landing roughly and tumbling a tree-length. Blackshadow had almost completely recovered from our tumble and lurched forward. Propelling myself forward by scrambling across the ground, I tried to take to the skies again. Following my lead, my pursuer spread his wings; two sheets of dark membrane.

Only a few tail-lengths from the top of the fence, the black dragon snapped his mouth over my tail. Grunting in satisfaction, he started to pull me down. Frantically, I snapped my hind legs back and kicked him in the eye. Yowling, my tail slipped from his now open jaws and I shot up and over the fence.

The moment I was over the chain-link wall, searing pain rippled through my body, sending stars dancing before my eyes. Wings crumbling, I fell; my tail hit the fence, causing me to spin the last 12 feet to the ground. I landed harshly and sunk into momentary unconsciousness.

When I came to, I could feel the cold talons on my throat. Opening my eyes to slits, I saw flaming, deep blue eyes gazing at me with cold fire. A flurry of paw steps announced the arrival of reinforcements, sealing my window for escape.

"Don't try that again, Cynder," Blackshadow flicked my cheek with his tail, then turned away, making room for the other Painmakers. They shackled my front legs together and my hind legs together. A muzzle was secured over my snout, and one Painmaker pinned my wings to my sides will another chained them. Another chain was secured around my neck, to act as a leash. I couldn't fly, I could hardly walk, and my mouth was sealed shut. My elements (poison, fear, wind, and shadow) weren't an option, because most of them required me to open my mouth and the ones that didn't weren't going to be very affective either. Luckily, I had perfected the ability of talking with my mouth closed. This sort of thing was a routine for me, so I had learned a few tricks. But I've never seen dragons work so fast on chaining their target to the point of being unable to move.

Grabbing my neck none to gently between his teeth, I was yanked to my feet by one of the Painmakers. Instantly, I was closed in on all sides. The dragon in front held the chain/leash thing and half dragged, half led me over towards were Nightshade, Blackwing, and Blackshadow waited. A pained expression on his face, my fellow tribute approached me.

"Oh, Cynder, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Well, you did. Thanks for nothing!" Cold fury flowed through my veins as the dragon flinched.

"Cynder…" I royally ignored him, fighting the urge to scratch his eyes out.

Shoving me before Blackshadow, I noticed he was talking to Malefor again. It seemed strange, but he had an almost pained expression on his face. "She would have escaped," He murmured, eyes drifting to me, "If it weren't for that field of electrical energy that you had installed into the chain-link fence. Because it extends out and over District 8 in a dome, she crashed into it and was knocked unconscious."

Malefor's yellow eyes turned to me, piercing through me to my soul. With a half grimace, half grin, the purple dragon sneered, "Hello, Cynder. Missed me?"

"Malefor. You just so happen to be the last person I want to see right now. Just leave a message."

"Oh, don't worry, Cynder. You'll see plenty of me the next 2 weeks until we throw you into an arena to die. And let me assure you, you will **not** be leaving that arena alive. I promise you that."

"We'll see, Malefor. I will surely find the flaw in your game. **That **is my promise."

"There is no flaw," he hissed, and his image flickered and disappeared.

Fire burned in my eyes, but I just lowered my head. "We will see."

A skinny dragon crept out into the field. Looking with nervous eyes, he murmured, "You needed a portal?"

Rolling his eyes, Blackshadow droned, "Finally! We need a portal to the capital. Come on, hurry up, you bag of bones."

The dragon silently slipped past the circle of dragons into the middle, being sure to flick Blackshadow's muzzle painfully with his tail.

"The normal place in Warfang, yes?"

With a soft smile, Nightshade murmured, "Of course."

The quiet dragon just gave her a frosty look. Interest coloring his blue eyes, he asked, "What's with her?" His sharp gaze met mine; he was clearly referring to me. "Unwilling tribute?"

"Just do you job," Blackshadow muttered.

Sighing, the creature turned. "Step back."

Everyone took two steps back. We all knew how dangerous portal making was. Just the slightest slip of the mind and the portal could lead to a barren wasteland 1,000 years in the future or a frozen ice sheet 1,000 years in the past. Spyro had learned how to create portals, but he wasn't a real portal master. That would require years of training.

Blackwing slipped closer to me, but I refused to meet his searching eyes. He really was sorry for this, I could tell, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of my acknowledgement. Keeping my eyes hard and unreadable, I watched the portal master prepare to create his portal.

Tucking his chin to his chest, the dragon closed his eyes and spread his wings wide. Simultaneously with his exhale of breath, a flat disk-shaped orb appeared 2 feet away from his muzzle. It grew larger at a steady rate, gleaming with swirls of bright green, blue, and red over a sea of black.

Strain showed on the portal master's face. "Go, quickly…" he hissed through gritted teeth. I knew that a portal drew on the strength of the creator, even to the point of death. We would have to hurry or else the dragon might faint.

"Move," a Painmaker spat in my ear, before shoving me into the portal. Falling on my shoulder, I opened my eyes to find myself in a place completely different than the dusty meadow of District 8.

**A/N;** Another chapter! Wow... I'm updating a lot quicker than I would have thought. Soon I'm gunna be out of my notebook and into new territory... How exciting!

**Got Questions?**

If you're confused on anything at all in the story, feel free to ask! I don't want any confused people walking around. No matter how stupid you think the question is, ask away! After all, the only stupid question is a question not asked. (Don't forget that I have the right to not answer any questions… don't want to give away any surprises I have in the future!)

**Review, if you please!**

I'd really appreciate if you'd review. Tell me what you think I should change, any ideas you have, etc… I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Have a great day!

-Cynder7777


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; **I... Sigh... I don't own Spyro... If only I did... Sigh...

Chapter 4

The soft thud of paws behind me couldn't distract me from the sight before my eyes. What Malefor had done to Warfang in little more than what was apparently 49 years was absolutely shocking. The normal, stone buildings that made the city had been torn down and instead replaced with buildings of almost the exact same rectangular shape. But instead of the same materials, these buildings were not solely stone. A strange mix of metal and rock had apparently been used instead, creating a dark gray appearance. It no longer was the tan stone and brown wood.

There was one building that towered extremely high above the others; the Training Center. It had to be at least 100 feet tall, made of nothing but steel; a tall and slender pillar, casting the rest of Dragon City in its shadow. There I would have to spend my last week or so before being thrown into an arena to die a grisly death to the cheer of the citizens living here.

My eyes shifted from the buildings to the masses of dragons, going crazy at the sight of me. They had no clue who I really was. They just wanted another living thing to go die a gruesome death at the paws of another teenager for their entertainment. Each dragon in the crowd was bizarre; I'd say they were freaks. Scales dyed brilliant, unnatural shades; weird markings sketched all over their bodies. Some had their horns or tail blades carved into strange shapes, making them appear like freakish mutants as appose to dragons. Highlighted eyes, shining scales, neon wings. Nothing about them made logical sense.

Blackshadow pulled me to my paws. With a quick snap of his claws, he undid the chains all over my body. After all, there was no chance for her escape; not surrounded by Malefor's minions like this. Leaning over, he hissed in my ear, "Come on. Your first impression on the possible sponsors. Make it count."

Blackwing was staring at the crowd, eyes gleaming, a smile on his lips. Tenderly, he waved a paw at the masses held behind barricades, and the crowd ate it up, unable to contain their excitement. Even with my shackles removed, I had nowhere to run. I was at the end of the road.

Slowly, our group lumbered down the wide path made for us to parade down to the Training Center. Guiding us was Blackshadow, with Nightshade keeping us tributes on course. I just kept to myself, my wings tucked close to my sides, but Blackwing smiled and waved. From the approving glances our trainer gave him, I could tell the black dragon was on the right track.

At last, we reached the Training Center. My last chance to escape was gone. No way could I get out of here, not with the legions of Painmakers.

The gaping tunnel leading into the Training Center swallowed us up, and the door closed behind us. We walked through the dark corridor until we reached a large, circular room. Four dragons of each element except for shadow sat in groups, refusing to meet the other elemental dragons' eyes. Two appeared older out of each group, while the other two appeared younger. These young dragons must have been the other tributes; my competition. Most were scrawny and underfed, but the fire, ice, and water dragons had powerful muscles, lean and sharp. My eyes met with the male water dragon's eyes, and I could almost taste the arrogance that burned there. These 6 dragons were the Career Tributes, my greatest fear in the arena.

These dragons, commonly called Careers by the other districts, had been training for this chance. For them, the Dragon Games was a great honor, and many dragons volunteered for it. Most of the winners came from these three districts; District 1, District 2, and District 5. They were well known for their weapon skills, powerful attacks, and deadly strength. Despite that training for the Games is technically illegal, Malefor lets it slip. The citizens of Dragon City love it, and they are the main supporters of the games, so pretty much what they want they get.

A fair she-dragon stepped out, her wings a bright shade of pink, her body striped with green and blue. _Weird…_ "Good. All of you are here. Now, I will inform you of your rooms." She turned to the fire dragons. "District 1 is on floor one." The dragons stood up and disappeared down another hallway on the ground floor.

"District 2 is on floor 2." The ice dragons walked over to the edge of the room, where there was a small hole in the roof. Spreading their light purple or frosty blue wings, they surged upward into it. This hole must have acted as a sort of staircase, leading up to all 12 floors, except instead of climbing stairs, you flew.

"District 3 is on floor 3." The earth dragons turned and left.

"District 4 is one floor 4." Electricity.

"District 5 is on floor 5." Water.

"District 6 is on floor 6." Poison.

"District 7 is on floor 7." Fear.

I waited for her to call out our distri- I mean Blackwing's district. Instead, she paused before purring, "Now, there has been a slight change in the floor plans." District 9 will be staying on floor8. District 10 will be on floor 9, and District 11 on floor 10. District 12 goes on floor 11, while District 8 will have floor 12."

A nervous male dragon from District 9 murmured, "Why?"

The capital dragon snapped her head around and smiled at the wind dragon. "Because that is what Malefor wants. He made a last minute adjustment to this game's plans. No go on. Enjoy your stay, and be prepared for the chariot ride tomorrow night." With that, she turned and disappeared down the hallway leading outside.

Grumbling to each other, the two fury dragons from District 10 disappeared up into the hatch. No one liked it when another district got special treatment. They certainly felt it was unfair. But I knew Malefor had pulled this last minute switch because of me. I had a feeling that for the first time, District 8 would be the last district for the chariot ride, training, and interviews. He even created a rift between us and the other districts. No one would know why, at least for a while.

The other dragons disappeared up to their rooms, most delivering a glare or at least a curious look towards us. Soon we were alone in the large, open room.

"Nice job, Blackwing. Cynder… At least try to make people like you next time…" Blackshadow growled.

Lowering my head, I muttered defiantly, "It won't help. Once Malefor announces who I am, no one would dare sponsor me."

Sponsors were like, completely vital in the games. They supplied at tribute's trainer with money while they are in the arena, which allows the trainers to buy things to send to one of the two tributes from the district. Food, weapons, medicine… All these things could mean the difference between life and death, and only sponsors could allow you to get your paws on things like that, unless they were already in the arena. Normally, the ones with the most sponsors won the games, but not always. When Malefor announces who I really am… everyone wouldn't want to be known for donating money to help a rebel. Not just any rebel, mind you; one of the leaders of the small band of rebels hiding out in the woods. Small, but still strong.

"Don't give up hope. That's my job," our trainer responded.

"Oh, thanks," I snarled sarcastically.

Nightshade shifted uneasily. "Let's just get to our room…"

Our group moved under the hole, and I saw it led up extremely high. I unfolded my wings, then leaped up, pumping my wings powerfully. Only moments later, I landed gracefully on the top floor, and turned to watch the others follow. Blackshadow surged up, followed closely by Nightshade. My fellow tribute came up shortly after.

"You got nice aerial speed, Cynder." Shifting slightly, Blackshadow surveyed me carefully.

I returned his strong gaze with my own. "Might have something to do with the fact that wind is one of my elements."

"Oh, yes… I forgot that shadow isn't your only element."

Slowly, I blinked at him. "Correct."

His eyes flickered with amusement. "What are all your elements again? I know shadow and wind… What were the others?"

Smiling deviously, I licked my lips calmly. Lifting my paw, I showed it to him, my pad facing upwards. Green toxins started to drip from my long talons, yet my eyes never left Blackshadow's face.

"Poison," he grunted.

My paw snapped in next to me, and I sucked in my breath. My mouth shot open and two brilliant red orbs, connected with a small band of glowing energy, shot out. Nightshade ducked, and the soaring orbs sailed over her, dissolving into vapor upon impact on the wall.

"Fear. Very impressive. If Nightshade hadn't ducked, she would be cowering in terror because of the effect those orbs have."

"My last element would be a really bad idea to demonstrate, so I'll just tell you that it's dark fury."

Raising an eyebrow, he commented, "So you have shadow, wind, poison, fear, and dark fury. It seems I have something to work with this year."

Annoyance clear on her face, Nightshade muttered, "Let's just go and get in our room." We followed her into the room which would be our home for the next week.

Our living quarters for the next week were eye opening. Abstract art colored the walls. Neon cushions surrounded a huge table piled with steaming foods. Similar bright pillows were around a shining, purple communication crystal, set to project its image over onto the wall. This would be our 'TV.' A long hallway in the back led to separate sleeping quarters. There was even another small path that led to a rooftop garden, something that I'd be sure to investigate later.

Blackwing froze, staring at the food piled high on the long table. "Is that really all for us?! For dinner?!"

"Yes it is, Blackwing." Nightshade brushed his cheek gently with her tail as she passed him by. She sat calmly on a hot pink cushion next to the table and watched us take to our seats. I took an orange one, Blackwing a green one, and our trainer a yellow. A plain dragon, scales a simple evergreen in color, stepped up and piled a heap of fresh trout and bite sized chunks of lamb on my plate, with a side of ripe honeydew and watermelon. He filled each plate with this food, then turned and disappeared into the corners of the room.

An explosion of powerful trout flavor filled my mouth as I took a nervous bite. Each burst of this taste enticed another bite, until I was on my 3rd pile of fish. Since I wasn't use to all this food at my disposal, I was well beyond full, but I still helped myself to more and more food. Blackwing too devoured the rich servings, even though he was probably used to less food than I was. Before too long, we both could hardly stomach another bite, while the two adults still savored their first helping of trout and fruit. The delicate fruits, plates of meat ranging from the mice and rabbit to moose and wild boar, and even rare baked goods, such as rolls, called to me but I didn't dare try to take in another mouthful.

Amused, Nightshade purred, "You can retire to your rooms, you two. I don't think you need to sit here and smell all this food. You've already eaten enough to last a week."

I stood up with at groan, my stomach aching in protest. With slow steps, I made my way back to my room. Blackwing followed me and stopped me in front of our rooms.

"Goodnight, Cynder," he murmured to me before disappearing into his room across the hall from mine. I ignored him and entered my own sleeping quarters. I happened to close the door behind me before I was overcome by the memories that had been lurking like a dark shadow over me since this entire mess began…

_Flashback…_

_Icy drops of rain splashed my face, although I hardly noticed considering the talons that pinned me down. Jolts of pain streaked through my body; blood dripped in my eyes. Yet despite the two liquids that veiled my eyesight, I could still see the two dragons before me._

_The larger, muscular brute of a creature shoved his face in the smaller, younger dragon's face. His blood red eyes blazed as he hissed, "Is this her?"_

_Turquoise eyes flickered to me as the small dragon glanced towards me. The dragon pinning me down shoved my face in the dirt, restricting my vision, but I still heard the response. "Yes." Deep in my heart, I knew he had betrayed me. He had told them about me, about the rebellion._

_"I'll let you off with a warning," the large dragon, a Painmaker, snarled. Then, he slashed his long claws across my betrayer's face. "But she comes with us."_

_Claws scratched my shoulders as I was grabbed none too gently and yanked up. My feeble attempts to escape his grasp did nothing._

_"Next time you have anything to do with rebels, you'll have far more to worry about than a simple scratch to worry about." The wound the Painmaker had delivered was far more than a scratch, but the point still stood. Turning, the dragon struck my face harshly with his tailblade to evoke a gasp of pain from me, before dragging my injured self away. The rain masked my betrayer as we left him in the fog. His turquoise eyes gleamed in the darkness, although I couldn't see enough to tell what was going through his mind. Through the blood and the rain, I only had one thought; _he_ had betrayed me… Blackwing had betrayed me._

_End of flashback…_

Feeling even more nauseous than before, I collapsed in a heap on the navy blue and black cushions that they provided as a bed. For sure the morning would bring a difficult day; the worse part being Malefor, who would surely make himself known to me at twilight, when the chariot ride began. Yet I still needed sleep. All I could think about was that dreadful night, when my betrayal was hidden in the rain. That night was one of the worst storms in years for the Dragon Realms. The destruction to the land was endless. Even the water dragons in District 5 had suffered from the sheer amount of liquid, which is hard to do. Have you ever tried to give a water dragon too much water?

This had all happened one moon ago, and it was the reason I hadn't come back to the district since this morning. Blackwing had been part of our small group of spies inside District 8, until he betrayed us. I had minimal connection with him, only having met him a few times. Why he betrayed us to the Painmakers was beyond me, but I remember that day all too well.

I would have been transported straight to Malefor, and who knows what he would have done to me if Darkscratch hadn't come and desperately tried to rescue me. He succeeded, but barely. Afterwards, the dragon rushed me out of there; fast. I was delivered to Spyro in one piece, for the most part. Just a little roughed up, missing some blood, couple wounds that took a couple weeks to heal, but I made it.

Shifting uncomfortably, I blocked those dark thoughts out of my mind. I needed sleep even if I dreaded what the morning would bring. Clamping my eyes shut, I relaxed my muscles and wished for sleep. Before too long, I slipped into an uneasy yet restful sleep.

When my own tossing and turning woke me up, I slowly lifted my head from under my leathery wing. Light leeched through a window, dappling the floor in golden rays. I stood up and stretched, still fighting the urge to just curl up and return to my dreams. That would accomplish nothing, so I just stumbled out of my room and joined the others.

Apparently nobody was considerate enough to come wake me, so Nightshade, Blackshadow, and Blackwing were already there. Smoked bacon mixed with ham sprinkled with onions appeared to be the main course, with sweet, buttery rolls and a brothy soup of lamb and wild carrots and potatoes for the side. They had already started eating, so I went ahead and gulped down the soup and ate three rolls, which happened to be extremely unhealthy for a dragon. After all, our diet should be 90% meats, 5% fruits, 3% grains, and 2% vegetables. If a dragon were to eat more than that, then you would get horrible stomach cramps and vomit a lot, but I couldn't care less. Nothing would make this day much worse.

Since I was here, Blackwing decided to start up the conversation. "So, you're our trainer. You're supposed to give us advice."

Blackshadow rolled his eyes. "Advice? Ok." The dragon drawled, "Embrace the probability of your imminent death and know, deep in your heart, that there's nothing I can do to save you."

My fellow tribute just shot me a baffled look and fell silent. Now I had to speak up.

"Then **why** are you here, then?" I didn't even try to hide the snarl in my voice.

He returned my hostile look. "I'm kinda required by law to attend, sweetheart. And the refreshments are an added bonus." The dragon popped a chunk of ham into my mouth and delivered a mocking smile to me.

Oh, how I wanted to rake my claws across his stuck-up face, but I just settled for returning his glare.

Nightshade glanced at me uneasily. "Er… Blackshadow, you'd better tell 'em what today brings."

"Right. Today, you'll be handed over to your stylists for the chariot ride. And whatever you do, don't resist them. That'll only make things worse."

"Make things worse? Is that even possible?" I grumbled under my breath.

My trainer shot me a warning look, and then continued. "Tonight, I'll give you last instructions right before twilight, when the chariots will start. I'll see you then." Both Blackshadow and Nightshade stood up and left.

Shifting uncomfortably, Blackwing turned and murmured to me, "So… Now what, Cynder?"

"How should I know?" I muttered back, hoping my tone would speak my unspoken words; leave. Me. Alone.

The message must have gone through, because he fell silent.

We waited…

And waited.

At last, two Painmakers arrived. They growled, "Come," before leading us away, out of our room and down to the basement of the training center. We took a right turn and were separated, one Painmaker for each of us. Entering a room on the side, I was shoved in before the door locked behind me.

Turning away from the door, I found three dragons waiting; two male and a female. They had me lay on a metal table on my stomach, before telling me that they were my 'prep team.' Apparently, they were suppose to… Prepare me for my stylist, which involves scrubbing my scales raw, sharpening and cleaning my claws and teeth, removing all the old or damaged scales, and polishing my horns. Afterwards, my body was raw and sore, as was my temper. Silently, I waited for my stylist.

He didn't keep me waiting for long. He crept in, swift and quiet. Fine black scales. Gray wings. Bright blue horns. The only thing that really identified him as a citizen of current day Warfang was his golden eyelids which couldn't be at all natural.

"You're Shadow? The District 8 tribute?" he asked me.

"Y-yes." Even though I didn't even know him, I felt bad about lying to this dragon. It was one thing I've always despised doing, yet I have to do it far too much.

He blinked at me, golden eyelids flashing. "Well, I'm Kage, your stylist."

Kage started circling me, yet I continued to watch him. "This is your first year?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." The dragon flashed me a smile.

Shifting, I continued to study him. "I could tell. You didn't look familiar from last year."

"You have a fine memory, Shadow."

I did not respond.

"It's rare to see a shadow dragon with red wings and chest plates, like you." Kage's dark brown, almost black eyes gleamed.

My lips twisted into a sad smile. "Well, I'm no ordinary dragon. That's for sure."

"Sounds fascinating. Care to share?" he purred.

"Don't want to. Don't need to. You'll hear about it soon enough."

Nodding slowly, he studied me carefully. "Now, you understand that my job is to… Prepare you for the chariot ride. I can dress you according to either your district's element of industry. So, I can use either shadow or hunting. You follow?"

"I'm not stupid. A mouse could understand that."

He raised an eyebrow. "I meant no offense."

"Sorry." I tucked my wings up against my body, keeping my gaze down. "I'm… I'm not looking forward to this experience."

"I can't blame you. If I were in your place, I'd feel the same, only I'd probably be tearful as appose to spiteful."

Smiling softly, I realized that I truly liked Kage. His easygoing smile and sense of humor had dissolved my bad mood.

"Now, back on topic. I have decided to use your element, shadow. Hunting isn't my choice right now. In the past, stylists have abused shadow. You remember 2 years ago, right? When the tributes were dyed all black?"

I nodded slowly, although I had no idea what he was talking about. Spyro and I weren't here 2 years ago. It's not like Kage would know that. He didn't even know who I was.

He could probably see the confusion on my face, but if he did he let it slide. "Well, I don't plan on having your scales dyed completely black. It's completely uncreative and it won't make you stand out, which is completely not my goal. People need to notice you. So, I'm going to use another aspect of shadow; one not very well known to the world." His brown eyes burned into mine with mysterious excitement.

"Shadow-travel is one such aspect. Do you know it?"

Know it? Of course I know it! I've even learned how, from a she-dragon named Eclipse. Shadow travel is a dangerous feat that few dragons were able to learn. To shadow travel, you actually enter the shadowy dimension between worlds. Thorough this shadow realm, you actually move from one location to another at extreme speed, almost like teleporting. Unfortunately, this method has its drawbacks. Not only does it require about half of your maximum energy, if your concentration slips for even one second… Some who attempt to shadow travel never return, lost forever in this shadowy realm, doomed to wander between worlds. But how would he be able to represent something that's basically a dark form of teleportation.

When I asked this question, he smiled. "Shadow travel is one idea, but not the one I will use. Instead, I thought I'd use shadow fire."

…

Shadow fire. Despite what the name seems to claim, this element has little to do with actual fire. The only connect is that with this attack, the shadow takes the form of flames. Black flames, tinged with navy blue in the center. These "flames" are as cold as ice. Very similar to blue-fire, a rare ice ability, but at the same time different.

"Shadow? Hello?" Kage gave me a baffled look.

His words jolted me out of my thoughts. "What- Sorry! Wait huh?"

"I said, 'Do you know what that is?'"

I couldn't resist the urge to show off a little. I simply answered his question by letting out a small jet of shadow flames. The navy and black licked at the stone floor, and the dark light reflected in Kage's surprised eyes.

"You never cease to amaze me, Shadow. How could you have learned shadow fire? It can only be learned if a shadow dragon has contact with a fire dragon for extended periods of time… But Malefor wouldn't have let any of the elements mix."

"Uh…" He didn't know that with the rebellion, we had several fire dragons, not to mention Spyro himself has mastered fire. Being around them has helped my shadow fire to grow extremely strong. No good excuse came to mind for why I knew how to create it, so I just lowered my gaze in silence.

Suspicion crossed Kage's face. "…Shadow. How could you learn shadow fire from District 8?"

Still I said nothing.

"You look familiar…"

"It must be a coincidence…" I murmured.

Turning away, Kage responded, "Let's get you in this costume."

A cloak of dark blue silk is notched over my shoulders, and it flowed between my wings and along my tail. Several bands of fine silver were placed on my forelegs and my tail. For dramatic effect, Kage had my chest plates and wing membrane dyed black, so that the only color were the dark blue markings on my face and shoulders, my silver horns and claws, and my brilliant green eyes. The final piece of my costume was a silver band placed lightly on my head. This band had a few streaks of green in it, which drew out the gleaming light green in my eyes.

When it was over, I stood and stared at the reflection of the creature Kage had transformed me into. Fierce, dark, and powerful. A creature of shadow, deadly and strong. A pure black creature, with silver horns and bright, light green eyes. The crown-like band on her head made her appear almost like royalty. A thought struck me. The queen of shadow. That was what this creature was.

Kage stepped next to me, and I watched him through the mirror. "Do you like it?" he purred.

My eyes narrowed in smug approval. "Yes. I don't see what this has to do with shadow fire, though."

A mysterious glint lit my stylist's eyes. "You'll see… Come on." The dragon nudged my shoulder. "Blackwing should be done by now. The chariot ride will start soon. Let's go."

We both turned and exited the room. Just then, Blackwing emerged with his stylist, a female shadow dragon with neon yellow stripes on her black body. He looked almost identical to me, although his silver band had small ridges and no other colors. When he caught sight of me, his jaw dropped.

The stylists broke off and started talking. Blackwing staggered towards me and whispered, "Oh, Cyn- Er… Shadow. You look stunning."

"Er… Thanks," I muttered, embarrassed.

"You're… Absolutely amazing. Wow."

I looked down and said nothing.

"No, seriously. You're just… Wow."

This was starting to get annoying. "Um… I get the idea…"

"You look very pretty."

My gaze snapped onto his face. Pretty? Pretty?! What was I, a frail little mouse whose there one second and gone the next? A puny little flower blown away by the wind that's **_pretty_**?! "What did you call me," I hissed.

His eyes widened, so he must have realized that he insulted me. "Wait, that's not what I meant," he whimpered.

But I was already in a nasty mood, and he had just pushed me too far. A growl rumbled in my throat. With lightning quick reflexes, I lunged forward and slashed at him with sharp claws. Not normal talons either. I was in a bad enough mood that my claws oozed with green poison. Blackwing barely danced to the side in time to avoid a painful scratch laced with deadly toxins.

"Poison!" Kage's voice snapped me out of my anger. Turning, I saw him staring at me in complete shock. He must have seen the entire thing… I realized my horrible mistake.

"Ok," my stylist growled. "You certainly aren't 'Shadow.' Who in the blazes are you?"

Both Blackwing and I exchanged a nervous, alarmed glance. "Do you want me to tell them," he murmured.

"No. I can do it." A sigh rattled in my chest.

"…Well?" Kage demanded.

"I'm… Er…" I trailed off, unwilling to continue.

The dragon prompted, "You're…"

"Cynder," I breathed, hardly loud enough to be heard.

**A/N;** Here's the next chapter! This one's quite a bit longer than any of the other chapters on any of my stories. Makes me feel kind of proud... ;)

I've finally entered new territory and finished typing everything in my notebook, so it may take me longer to get new stuff up... You know, I actually have to think

**Got Questions?**

If you're confused on anything at all in the story, feel free to ask! I don't want any confused people walking around. No matter how stupid you think the question is, ask away! After all, the only stupid question is a question not asked. (Don't forget that I have the right to not answer any questions… don't want to give away any surprises I have in the future!)

**Review, if you please!**

I'd really appreciate if you'd review. Tell me what you think I should change, any ideas you have, etc… I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Thanks for taking the time to read! Have a great day! XD

-Cynder7777


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; **Don't own Spyro... I wish I did... Oh, how happy I'd be...

I'm super sorry about the wait! It wasn't suppose to take me so long! But enjoy the 5th chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Blackwing lowered his gaze, but both stylists gaped at me. "You're… A rebel?" Blackwing's stylist gasped.

I lowered my head. "Yes…"

Kage blinked at me for a moment. "Well, I can't say I'm too surprised. It actually explains quite a bit, Cynder."

I flinched when I heard him speak my name aloud. The slight accent that Capital dragons have made it sound alien to me, even though it was my own. It just sounded… Wrong to me somehow.

The other stylist studied me suspiciously. "So, you're an outlaw, who somehow got caught up in the Dragon Games? Something about that doesn't seem right…"

Looking away, I said nothing to her. There was nothing to say. I'm sure Malefor would come up with some ridiculous story that made me sound like an idiot, and I really wasn't interested in sharing the truth. I just kept my muzzle shut and didn't respond.

Their incriminating stares burned on my scales. I knew they were staring at me… I knew it. But I didn't respond.

Blackwing tried to step closer to me, his tail brushing lightly on mine. I shied away with a low growl. His pained expression sent a pang of guilt through me once again. What was his deal?! Why did he keep trying to make up for that… That… Betrayal?! He made his decision when he sold me out to the Painmakers. In all rights, I should be able to tear his throat out—Ok, not _that _extreme, but still—and yet he continued to try and befriend me.

Kage observed silently for a moment, then shook his head as if to shoo away any stray thoughts. "Well, despite who you are, we still need to get going. As it is, we might be late if we hurry. Can't procrastinate any farther."

With a snort, I followed uneasily. My reaction to Blackwing may have been slightly dramatic… Ugh. What a mess. If only he didn't provoke me…

But I stayed silent as I silently trekked on, my wings tucked to my sides, my gleaming green eyes flashing. Blackwing had fallen into an uneasy pace behind me, and taking the rear was his trainer.

We moved through the underground passageways, drawing closer and closer to our destination. In my heart, I could feel that I was gaining ground towards Malefor. _He_ was there already… Just waiting for his fun to begin.

Before too long, we emerged into a huge cavern. Considering the size of that massive thing, it was really well lit. All of the tributes from each district milled about, each clothed in some sort of costume. I gasped at the sight of them all, scattered before us. Each chariot was placed in a uniform line in the center of the cavern, pointing towards a gaping opening. The tributes were hanging close to their chariot, mostly just talking to their partner.

At the sight of us, a hush fell over the formerly noisy room. I could feel the harsh stares of each dragon, as we worked our way from the edge passage to the center.

"If it isn't the _special_ shadow dragons," A large water dragon called out, his muscles rippling under his blue scales. Those sea-green eyes mocked me, smothering like coals.

I return his glare before studying the other faces around me. Some hold confidence, others fear. A few gave me a pang of worry, but the majority doesn't concern me. They can't be much of an enemy, trembling in their scales like this. With a jolt, I realize that I'm treating the other tributes like animals. I'm becoming like a Career…

We reached our chariot; a black one—of course—with two black griffons strapped to the front. There's no question in my mind that these griffon's fur and feathers aren't naturally black. After all, they got the dull gleam that tends to appear in something that's been dyed.

Kage pauses next to the chariot and sat down calmly. The other stylist, whose name I am yet to catch, sat next to him. Both turn and gaze at us coolly.

"Go on and talk to the others if you wish. We just need to wait for the command," The other stylist ordered us.

Blackwing nodded and raced off towards a few of the other tributes. He paused when he noticed that I wasn't following. I could tell by his expression that he was about to call to me to join him, but something about how I was hutched over and my dark look made him change his mind.

I sat in silence near the chariot and gazed down in dark defiance. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if some of the other tributes were noticing my shady solitary, but it didn't mean a thing in the world to me. They could think whatever they wanted. I'd show them in the arena what I was really made of.

Something in my gut told me that that water dragon was still watching me. When I forced myself to glance up, I noticed he had moved next to the female water dragon from his district and those had joined with both of the fire dragons. All four of them watched me, three of them in cautious anger. That water dragon still had that smug look in his eyes. I gazed at them coolly, trying to figure out what I wanted to do about them. Before I could stop myself, a dark smirk found its way to my lips and I snorted, sending a streak of shadow fire onto the stone floor. Both of the she-dragons jerked in surprise, while the male fire dragon narrowed his eyes in farther anger. However, the male water dragon still had that smirk on his mug.

The flames flickered on the floor for a moment until they burnt themselves out. That smug dragon turned his head and hissed something to the others before turning and padding away.

Lowering my head, I tucked my wings to my side and lashed my tail. Kage, who had watched the entire thing, sent me an amused look. I responded with a frosty glare before returning to my wonderful realm of misery. (I know you're jealous.)

I'm guessing that, oh, 15 minutes passed before Blackwing returned. He was smiling and all perky, basically my polar opposite right now. I couldn't help but shoot him a glare for all that cheer. He cringed when he saw the way I was looking at him, but I really couldn't care less.

We waited for a matter of probably seconds when I heard someone shouting, "It's time! All tributes, to your chariots!" Before I had a chance to scan the area for whoever was speaking, a black tail gently brushed my side. I turned to see Kage, his brown eyes fixed warmly on me. He tossed his head towards the chariot, and I understood that it was time to get on.

Despite the deep distaste I felt, I climbed into the dark chariot next to Blackwing. He was so close to me I could feel the warmth of his scales. I shifted away from him, keeping my green eyes down on the ground. He noticed, but I didn't really care. Wow. There are a lot of things I don't care about lately…

Kage and the other stylist directed us on how our posture and what not for the ride. It wouldn't be that long, but everything _had _to be perfect. I couldn't really hope to understand it.

At long last, our postures were completely perfect. Deep inside, I desperately wanted to step out of the tedious position they had put me in just to see their reaction. But I knew that their impression on me was bad enough just knowing I was an outlaw. They had no idea what my character was, and right now Kage was like, the only friend I had. Losing him would make this whole ordeal all the more unbearable… I couldn't do that.

After one last wink at me, Kage disappeared behind my back and called, "And now, time for what we've all been waiting for… This is how it's related to shadow fire!"

I waiting for him to say something else, but the only sound I heard was the crackling of something starting to burn. But if something was on fire, wouldn't I feel the heat? If it was shadow fire, then I should at least get the shivers from the cool draft. The sound of flickering flames only grew louder, so I snapped my head around to see what the heck was going on.

Once I saw it, I really wished I had swallowed my curiosity. My green eyes widened at the sight.

My cape—the glorious, navy blue cape—is on fire.

Shadow fire.

No matter how much I wished I could have stopped it, a snarl of surprise popped out my open jaws. "What?! Are you crazy?! You'll kill us!"

"Shadow… Calm down," Kage purred. I blinked in surprise when he said my alias name. "You should have noticed. The flames aren't giving off any… Um… Well, cold. _They aren't real_."

I blinked slowly, then turned away. "Oh," was all I could manage. I felt like a freaking idiot. Why didn't I notice that?! What the heck was wrong with me?! … Well… I did have a lot on my mind lately…

Blackwing next to me tensed as his cape was lit ablaze. On his, I could see that the flames only reached about halfway up the fabric and were licking out behind us, giving us the impression of a shooting star. The shadow flames, with our dark scale and menacing chariot… We looked like shadowy monsters.

And isn't there something about shady, mystic monsters that makes people want to beat that they're unbeatable… Hm. Funny how that works. Maybe our stylists _do_ know what their doing…

I turned my attention from our stylists, who were backing away from the chariots, to the other tributes. The first few chariots—fire, ice, and earth—had already departed, while electricity was just pulling out. Outside, the sound of the roaring crowd boomed. They must have loved whatever it was that they saw… Thirty seconds after it disappeared, the water chariot left. All of the chariots in front of us pulled out in this timely matter.

Then it was our turn. I tensed, preparing to meet the thundering crowd, but our black griffons didn't move. They tossed their feathered heads and flexed their gleaming muscles, but they didn't move. From the corner of my eye I could see the next district, which happened to be fear, coming around us. I caught the amber gaze of one of the two dragons and could tell that he was just as confused as I was. As they pulled out in front of us, I was able to get a good look at their costumes. It was an alright outfit, I guess. The fear dragons seem to be the most loyal to Malefor, because their district gets the "honor" of training the Painmakers. Because of this, these two fear dragons got to where the Painmaker outfit. Spiked collars, gleaming sharp battle claws… It made them look vicious, but it wasn't that different from some of the other districts.

Wind pulled out next, followed by fury. Then came plant, and last of all, the special dragons from the "other" district. This was basically a collection of all the minor elements—music, love, steel… Things like that. I met the eye of the male from that District too. The thing that struck me the most about him was the fact that he was completely red; a gleaming blood-red for his scales, darker red, like the color of pooled blood, for his wings and horns, and his chestplates were a light scarlet. Even his eyes were a bright ruby. This dragon almost looked like he was _bleeding…_ That wasn't weird at all…

The last chariot disappeared in front of us, enveloped in the brightness outside the shadowy cave. Blackwing and I exchanged a nervous glance as we silently counted.

Thirty seconds passed and our chariot came to a lurching start. The gleaming black griffons tossed their head and let out some sort of a shriek-growl noise as they surged forward. Their muscles rippled under pelts of both feathers and fur. What strange creatures…

In the few seconds before entering the massive crowd, a pain of fear split my heart. All those dragons… Malefor… What is this world going to bring to me? What is going to happen? I fought the whimper threatening to rise in my throat and hardened my heart to the future. Whatever it brings, I can take it on. I have to.

We emerged from the shadows into the blinding light.

I fought the urge to squint at the harsh brightness.

There wasn't much of a reaction from the crowd when we entered. They were preoccupied by the many tributes before them. But with my sharp hearing, I was able to pick up whispers that started to rise in the crowd. All eyes slowly turned from the dragons ahead to the two shadow dragons. The flickering light of the shadow flames drew attention like moths to a light.

_Don't look at me… Don't look at me… _I whimper to myself in my head. Clamping my eyes shut for a moment, I curled my lip to show my gleaming fangs. A heard a surge of noise from the crowd from such a slight action. So I stood like a statue, eyes flickering around frantically.

I felt a gentle touch on my foreleg next to Blackwing. Turning, I gazed at him. "What?" I growled.

His warm turquoise eyes stayed fixated on my face. Again, he nudged my foreleg. I glanced down and saw him lift up his paw. Nudging me once more, he murmured, "Come on, Cynder. They'll love it!"

He wanted me to hold his paw?!

"Oh, come on already, Cynder. It's just for the audience… Come on…" He smiled softly, evoking another roar from the crowd. "Just this once." His black paw nudged me again tenderly.

All I did was blink at him for a few seconds, fighting the conflicting emotions within me. He was right; I knew that for sure. But the thought of being so close to him, after all he did… It just filled my heart with turmoil.

At last, I lifted my paw and placed it lightly in his. "Fine," I breathed, fixing my sharp gaze on his.

The seer happiness from my slight acceptance that crossed his face stung my heart. The fact that something so little had such a huge impact on him was crushing. But this only caused the tiniest crack in the towering wall I had built between us.

Taking my paw firmly in his own, he lifted his foreleg up in the air, pulling mine up with it, until we both stood with our paws together up in the air. The crowd's reaction to this was massive. I thought my eardrums would burst from the insane cheering, the deafening noise. This simple action was all it took. The crowd was in love with us. Of course, it was kind of cheap to portray us as a team when in a week we'd be trying to rip each other's throats out. Just a thought.

Our chariot eventually reached the end of the long path that had been set up for us. The twin moons of the Dragon Realms cast the world in silvery light, making it all appear as an illusion. The twinkling stars in the sky that faded into the deepest black gleamed above us. It had gone from twilight to night in the time it took for the chariot ride to commence.

All of the chariots pulled into a semicircle in the large open town square, ours coming in last. As the dark griffons came to an uneasy stop, our paws broke apart. Glancing around, I notice the way that most of the tributes glared at us. They must be a little touché about how we stole the spotlight…

A deep growl resounded from above. Every eye found its way to the huge platform that towered above us which hosted a large beast. His deep purple scales, touched with a bit of mahogany, gleamed in the moonlight. Strong, muscular shoulders and a thick neck. A large head, heavy with many sharp horns. Long and dangerous black claws gripping the stone platform. Large, tan wings unfolded to display their massive size. A long, coiling tail laden with a large tailblade. Cold yellow eyes fixed firmly on my face alone. A mocking sneer twisted on the dragon's mug.

Malefor.

The roar of the crowd dulled to a soft murmur, then was no more. Everyone in here respected Malefor. If he wanted silence, that's exactly what he got.

"Citizens of Warfang!" The purple beast cried. "I present to you… The tributes of the 49th annual Dragon Games!"

The deafening cheers of the crowd made me cringe. Why did they always have to be so _loud_? This entire mess was already giving me a headache… The tension in the air between tributes, the pressure of what was to come; the thought of what Malefor was going to say… All of it was building up and making me feel absolutely miserable. Loud noises really weren't my friend at the moment…

Malefor waited with a smirk on his face until the crowd died down of its own accord, before continuing his greeting. We stand in the chariots silently and watch. On the large projected screens, the main image up there is the one of us. We've stolen the show. Despite how they attempt to regulate each District onscreen so none feels less special, everyone probably had notice our extra screen time.

At last, Malefor closes his remarks and steps back slightly, yellow eyes hunting me out. They connected and I couldn't help but shudder at the cruel contempt in those eyes. Slowly, each District's chariot makes its last lap around the area before disappearing into another building, until ours is the last. But instead of leaving in the same timely manner, the dark griffons in front of our chariot stayed silently put.

A murmur rose up in the crowd as they wondered why we were still here. Why hadn't we gone off with the others? Yet none voiced the question louder than the whisper that filled the air.

Of course, Malefor didn't leave them hanging for long. He spoke smoothly and quietly, but all heard.

"There is more here than meets the eye."

Confusion roiled through the crowd. They murmured among themselves, trying to understand what their master was saying.

Malefor continued. "What do you see here? Two young dragons who were lucky enough to be drawn for the games?" He sneered down at me, malice gleaming in those eyes. "But this isn't what any of you think."

A gasp rose in the crowd. I lowered my gaze and fidgeted uneasily. Something brushed my shoulder gently, and I turned and saw Blackwing looking at me with concern in his eyes. I met his gaze for a moment before lowering it once again.

Above, the purple dragon continued on. He told the crowd of how a capture had taken place yesterday in the edges of the forests. A young dragoness had been detained; a very wanted outlaw too. He told them all how I was the notorious villain Cynder, key to the resistance. And he purred on about how this would be the way I would die for my crimes.

By the time he was finished, the crowd was silent. Tension crackled in the air through the stares I was receiving. They all knew the truth of who I was, although the details of how I got here weren't exactly accurate.

With only a smug grin, Malefor only smirked down at me. The black griffons turned and made their last lap around before the shadows consumed us and hid us from view. But I could still feel the purple monster's cruel eyes burning against my scales.

* * *

**A/N; **Ugh. Sorry about such a long wait... I didn't mean for it to take so long. I can't promise anything about when the next chapter will come out unfortunately, but what can I do? Guess you'll have to be patient with me...

A huge thanks to all the people who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story! These are the only reason I was able to get this chapter up and they kept me going! You have no idea how much they mean to me... Thanks so much!

The exciting events continue for our young dragoness. Will she make it through the training without making more enemies than she already has? Dun dun _dun..._

**Got Questions?**

If you're confused on anything at all in the story, feel free to ask! I don't want any confused people walking around. No matter how stupid you think the question is, ask away! After all, the only stupid question is a question not asked. (Don't forget that I have the right to not answer any questions… don't want to give away any surprises I have in the future!)

**Review, if you please!**

I'd really appreciate if you'd review. Tell me what you think I should change, any ideas you have, etc… I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Thanks, and again, _I'm sorry!_ Have an excellent day!

-Cynder7777


End file.
